nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikkan
Rikkan Corporation '''(Commonly referred to as '''Rikkan) is a semi-autonomous multinational applied technology company in Nation Creation Spacebattles III that develops, manufactures, licenses, and supports human-machine interaction platforms, cybernetics, distributed computing systems, metamaterials, and specialized beverages for both public and private sector clients. Founded in '2203 '''by Kayo Itsuka, Rikkan has grown to be a significant player in the growing market of semi-autonomous corporations who operate heavily off of varied government investments in individual projects/products. ''Rikkan Corporation is run by the Nation Creation Veteran, Wayne. History Formed in 2203 by Dr. Kayo Itsuka, a ex-JIF automation engineer, Rikkan Corporation originally acted as the business listing for the Doctor's home-built prosthetics and home assistance drones sold over the Cepheus Colony network. Former associates in the JIF's automation labs took note, and together a few dozen of these AI and robotics specialists built Dr. Itsuka's fledgling products up into minor commercial successes. In 2206 the company faced a choice- to invest in materials and production partners or to invest in acquiring more talent and improving the quality of life for the existing employees. The Board and Dr. Itsuka chose the later, and that choice set the main path for the company for the next decade, aggressively hunting for the best and brightest in all areas of cybernetics, machine learning, analysis, metamaterials , etc. This focus on talent and contracting production to experienced business partners has permitted the company to continually push out innovative products which have all had (if moderate) fiscal success and established the Rikkan Corporation as a small but consistent brand with consumer products ranging from visual augmentations and 'skinscreen' products to compuTREES and a line of alcoholic beverages. Divisions Cepheus Colony While Rikkan Corporation has numerous branch offices and secondary facilities in many business centers across known space, they remain centralized in Jovian space, namely in the Cepheus Colony of Io. Cepheus Colony is a ‘silicon valley’ in the JIF, home to many high technology companies which sprouted up in response to the JIF’s demand for internally produced automation and mechanization products. The colony is powered predominantly by energy captured from Io’s flux tube, with the overall colony’s livable area is enclosed by a biodome shielded by a powerful magnetic field. The field (which has multiple fusion redundancies) is necessary to protect the colony from the plasma torus surrounding Io's orbital path. The Colony is notably elevated off the surface of Io, to aid in protecting the colony from the unstable surface. Nine Pylons are sunk deep into Io's surface and act as the supports for the colony and its space elevators while also now supporting geothermal energy capture stations. Despite the colony's protection from its local environment and the plasma torus it remains relatively isolated, requiring relay antennae on both the space elevators and a series of satellites to maintain communication with the rest of the Jovian colonies and the greater universe due to the disrupting effect of the plasma torus and the van allen radiation belts nearby. Unfortunately, this inhibition to radio surveillance has contributed to the feasibility of operation for pirates and illicit organizations in this region of Jovian space. The RC Space Elevator One of the major reasons Rikkan remains an important part of the Cepheus Colony is its ownership and operation of one of the two primary space elevators connected to the colony. the RC Space Elevator's orbital habitat and its base in Cepheus Colony proper act as business and travel hubs in the colony while also housing the Corporation's primary offices and R&D facilities. Notable non-Rikkan owned services/businesses in the elevator include medical care, banks, consumer retail, general office spaces, etc. - Cepheus Labs - Cepheus Labs is located in the RC Elevator baseplate, and is the nucleus of Rikkan Corporation's general research and development divisions. This facility employs roughly 20,000 individuals, and has a contract for housing in the baseplate for ~13,000 dwellings which are rented at discount to employees or at full price to other parties. - Cepheus Habitat - The Cepheus habitat is a primary station connected to the top of the Rikkan elevator. In addition to housing yet more business spaced, subsidized employee housing, and a spaceport, the Cepheus habitat acts as corporate HQ and public receiving for the Rikkan Corporation. Corporate Identity Corporate Culture Technical Reference and processes for developers for Rikkans standard hardware and software platforms are available through the Rikkan Developer Network (RDN). RDN provides subscriptions for individuals or companies, and more specialized subscriptions offer access and feedback loops for pre-release software and hardware with a set of community interaction systems allowing users to trade ideas and interact with development staff. More importantly, Rikkan employs a principle of 'Eat your own cooking', which manifests as the policy of using prerelease software/hardware internally in an effort to test them in more real-world environments. The company is also notable for their continued push in hiring processes, and is notorious for asking prospective empoyees off-the-wall questions about everyday objects to test their analytical skills and then ask them to improve on a product to test their vision, which is highly valued by the company. Products Category:Wayne Category:Nation Creation Category:NC Spacebattles 3 Category:Organization Category:NC Spacebattles 3 Nations